Jotain mustaa, jotain punaista
by WashuNeko
Summary: Liikahdin vaistomaisesti. Sitä minun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Koko kehoon sattui. Huusin tuskasta."


**Otsikko: **Jotain mustaa, jotain punaista.  
**Kirjoittaja: **Washu  
**Paritus/Päähenkilöt:** Kagome X Kouga  
**Beta:** -  
**Varoitukset:** Vertä, kuolemia, surullinen loppu.  
**Ikäraja:** Ehkä k-15... en ole varma  
**Tyylilaji:** Draama... kait  
**Juoniselvitys:** Kouga ajautuu Narakun ansaa...  
**A/N: **Tämmöinen syntyi äkillisestä inspiraation puuskasta. En suosittele niille jotka eivät pidä suru lopuista... niin ja tämä on sitten Kougan näkökulmasta... minä muodossa. 

**Jotain mustaa, jotain punaista...**

_Silmiini sattui. Kaikki näytti sumealta ja utuiselta. En nähnyt selvästi, mutta kuulin sitäkin paremmin. Korviini kantautui ääni joka kuulosti ihan vuotavalta hanalta, josta tippui tippa kerrallaan vettä hukkaan. Tip tip tip... Tuo ääni kuului ihan korvani juuresta.  
Käänsin katseeli vasempaan olkapäähäni. Kauhistuin. Se vuosi verta. Tippa kerrallaan vertani putosi karun luolan kiviselle pinnalle.  
Liikahdin vaistomaisesti. Sitä minun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Koko kehoon sattui. Huusin tuskasta.  
Mitä minulle oli oikein tapahtunut... _

**Päivää aijemmin...**

Oli kaunis syksyinen ja lämmin päivä. Puut olivat jo vaihtaneet vihreän lehtipeitteensä keltaisen ja punaisen eri sävyihin. Kaikkialla oli värejä.

Minä kävelin värikkääksi muuttuneessa metsässä valppaana. Tarkkailin jokaikistä asiaa ja olentoa. Oli tullut etsimään Narakua. Sitä hanyon saastaa joka oli tapattanut koko laumani. Kirosin hiljaa mielessäni Narakun syvimpään helvetinkolkkaan, muistellessani tapettuja tovereitani. Kuivat puista pudonneet lehdet rapisivat jalkojeni alla ja muuttuivat sadoiksi pieniksi palasiksi.

Syksyinen hyinen tuulenpuuska hailutteli mustia pitkiä hiuksiani, jotka olin sitonut kiinni. Nuuhkaisin raikasta ilmaa. Siinä haisi jokin. Niihkaisin uudestaan. Tuuli toi mukanaan veren hajun.

Ampaisin juoksuun. Se saattoi olla Naraku.

Juoksi ja seurasin tuulta. Äkkiä jokin hyökkäsi. Jarrutin äkisti ja väistin. Kännähdin ja näin Narakun. Hanyo seisoi vain muutaman metrin päässä minusta.

"Naraku! Minä tapan sinut!" Huusin ja hyökkäsin ajattelematta Narakun kimppuun. Mies vain virnisti ja kohotti kätensä. Silloin kirkas valo häikäisi minut ja tunsin, kuinka jokin lävisti vasemman olkapääni.

Putosin selälleni maahan kirjavien lehtien sekaan. Naraku virnisti jälleen.

"Kävelit suoraan ansaani susiyookaiden prinssi. Nyt saan sinun sirpaleesi ja Shikonista tulee yhtä sirpaletta vaille kokonainen." Hanyo nauroi ja nosti kätensä uudestaan.

Minä tärisin. Minä tosiiaan tärisin, mutta siitä huolimatta hoipertelin jaloilleni. En luovuttaisi näin helpolla. Hyppäsin suoraan Narakua kohti juuri, kun tämä kohotti kätensä. Taas ensin häikäisevä valo, mutta tälläkertaa se ei hämännyt minua. Suljin silmäni ja iskin vaistonvarassa. Se osui! Tai oikestaan hipaisi. Iskuni hipaisi hieman Narakun oikeanpuoleista kättä. Mies reagoi siihen nopeasti ja lävisti oikean jalkani lähes polven kohdalta. Huusin tuskasta ja iskeydyin maahan.

"Hah! Et ole sen kummempi, kuin laumasikaan. Kaikki yhtä säälittäviä."

Makasin maassa ja tärisin taas. Mutta tälläkertaa en tärissyt tuskasta vaan raivosta. Nousin ylös. En välittänyt haavoistani vaikka niihin sattui ja ne vuosivat kokoajan verta. Seisoin päättäväisesti.

"Senkin saasta! Nyt kyllä varmasti tapan sinut. Kukaan ei loukkaa minua tai laumaani!" Karjaisin ja hyökkäsin jälleen.

"Vieläkö tosiaan luulet kykeneväsi siihen? Etkö huomaa, että olet jo lähes kuollut?" Naraku kysyi ivallisesti.

"Kyllä! Minä kostan!" Huusin ja potkaisin päästessäni tarpeeksi lähelle. Tälläkertaa osuin kunnolla suoraan Hanyon olkapäähän. Naraku horjahti ja sieppasi salamannopeasti kiinni jalastani. Iskussani ei ollut tarpeeksi voimaa olin liian pahasti haavoittunut. Mies paiskasi minut läheistä tammea vasten, kuin räsynuken. En voinut tehdä mitään. Jokapaikkaan sattui. Makasin vain siinä mihin olin tippunut. Naraku nauroi ja valmistautui iskemään minut kuoliaaksi. Silmissä alkoi sumeta.

Silloin kuulin äänen. Se huusi nimeäni.

"Kouga! Kouga!" Kuulin kolahduksen. Narakun isku joka oli tarkoitettu minulle oli lyöty sivuun. Raotin silmiäni ja näin Inuyasha, joka seisoi selin minuun. Hanyo piteli Tessaigaa koholla ja rähjäsi Narakulle. Joku kosketti minua takaa päin.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Kysyi pehmeä ääni. Tunnistin äänen.

"Kagome...?" Kysyin hiljaljaa.

"Kyllä." Tyttö vastasi ja tuli eteeni.

"Sinä olet pahoin haavoittunut. Pysy vain siinä." Hän sanoi.

"Ei!" Sanoi ja nousin vaivoin nojaamaan käsieni varaan.

"Minun täytyy..." Lauseeni katkesi, kun käteni pettivät ja lysähdin takaisin maahan. Olin täysin avuton. Pystyin vain makaamaan paikallani ja katsomaan, kun Inuyasha räksytti Narakulle ja yritti huitoa tätä Tessaigallaan.

"Sinut on saatava pois täältä!" Kagome tokaisi ja pyysi Sangoa nostamaan kanssaan minut Kiraran selkään.

"Me kaikki kolme emme mahdu Kiraran selkään." Sango totesi.

"Vie sinä Kouga muualle, niin minä autan Mirokua ja Inuyashaa." Nainen tokaisi ja nosti Hiraikotsun maasta.

"Hyvä on." Kagome sanoi ja nousi kissa-yookain selkään.

"Lennä mahdollisimman tasaisesti." Tyttö sanoi Kiraralle ennen kuin tämä nousi ilmaan.

"Mennään vuorille."

Nojasin Kagomeen. Minun täytyi keskittyä jotta sain pysyttyä tajuissani. Kagome huomasi tämän.

"Nuku vain." Hän sanoi lempeällä äänellä. Suljin silmäni. Sitten oli vain mustaa.

Sillävälin Inuyasha, Sango ja Miroku taistelivat parhaansa mukaan Narakua vastaan, mutta se ei oikein tuottanut tulosta. Sillä Naraku oli pelkuri. Hän ei uskaltanut kohdata vihollisiaan reilussa taistelussa vaan piiloutui suojaloitsun ja herhiläisten taakse, niin ettei Mirokun kädestä, Hiraikotsusta tai Tessaigasta ollut hyötyö. Pelkurimaisinta miehessä oli se, että hän laski suojauksensa ja hyökkäsi vasta kun vastustajat olivat väsyneet yritettyään läpäistä suojaloitsua. Niin Naraku teki nytkin. Kun hän huomasi Inuyashan ja muiden väsyneen, hän poisti suojaloitsun ja iski. Hanyon terävät piikit lävistivät Inuyashan vasemman jalan ja repivät pahan haavan Mirokun kylkeen. Ainoa joka sai torjuttua Narakun hyökkäyksen oli Sango. Yookaintuhooja oli nostanut Hiraikotsun juuri ajoissa suojakseen.

Mies katseli tyytyväisenä ympärilleen. Nyt hän oli saanut tarpeeksi tuhoa aikaan vihollistensa liikunta kykyyn ja saattoi siten lähteä etsimään Kougaa ja tämän sirpaleita ilman, että kukaan häiritsi.

Naraku teki taas suojaloitsun ja lähti kohti vuoria, jonne oli havainnut kissa-yookain lentävän.

"Tule takaisin senkin saasta!" Inuyasha karjui miehen perään.

"Meillä jäi juttu kesken!" Hän ärjyi ja yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta hänen jalkansa petti ja hän putosi takaisin polvilleen.

"Hitto!" Inuyasha kirosi ja katsahti sitten Mirokua jota Sango oli juossut auttamaan.

"Taas se karkasi!" Poika tuhahti. Sango auttoi Mirokun ylös ja katsoi kauhistuneena suuntaan mihin Naraku oli mennyt.

"Hän menee Kagomen luo. Hän tahtoo sirpaleen!" Nainen henkäisi.

"Mitäh!!?" Inuyasha rääkäisi ja nousi pystöön, mutta hänen jalkansa petti heti. Se oli aivan tohjona, eikä kannatellut hanyota minuuttia pidempää.

"Minun on mentävä..." Poika sanoi ja nousi taas tuskallisesti, kaatuakseen vain taas takaisin maahan.

"Minä menen!" Ilmoitti Sango ja lähti juoksemaan. Inuyasha ei ehtinyt väittää vastaan sillä nainen oli jo kadonnut metsään.

"Minun on pakko ehtiä ennen Narakua!" Sango puhui hiljaa juostessaan.

"On pakko! Muuten tapahtuu hirveitä!"

Heräsin. Avasin hitaasti silmäni. Niihin sattui. Kaikki näytti sumealta ja utuiselta. En nähnyt selvästi, mutta kuulin sitäkin paremmin. Korviini kantautui ääni joka kuulosti ihan vuotavalta hanalta, josta tippui tippa kerrallaan vettä hukkaan. Tip tip tip... Tuo ääni kuului ihan korvani juuresta.

Käänsin katseeli vasempaan olkapäähäni. Kauhistui. Se vuosi verta. Tippa kerrallaan vertani putosi karun luolan kiviselle pinnalle.

Liikahdin vaistomaisesti. Sitä minun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä. Koko kehoon sattui. Huusin tuskasta. Aloin täristä. Juhtui varmaan siitä, että olin menettänyt paljon verta.

"Kouga?" Kuulin äänen takaani. Kännyin hitaasti ääntä kohti, sillä liikkuminen oli tuskallista. Näin Kagomen seisovan luolan suuaukolla.

"Sinä huusi. Sattuuko?" Hän kysyi huolissaan.

"Sattuu..." Vastasin hiljaa, sillä minusta ei jostain syystä lähtenyt enempää ääntä.

"Jokainen liike sattuu." Kuiskasin hiljaa, sillä silmissäni alkoi taas sumeta.

Kagome kiirehti luokseni ja asetti minut makaamaan niin, että pääni oli hänen sylissään. Minun oli mukava olla. Tytön syli oli lämmin ja hän tuoksui kukilta.

Kagome otti kädestäni kiinni ja puristi sitä lujasti.

"Sinä kyllä paranet." Hän sanoi hiljaa. Olisipa se hetki voinut jatkua ikuisesti. Mutta se ei jatkunut. Sillä ulkona rasahti jokin. Eikä se ollut mikään pieni rasahdus. Kuulosti siltä, kuin puu olisi kaatunut.

Kagome asetti pääni hellästi keltaisen reppunsa päälle ja meni ulos katsomaan. Kuului huuto ja sitä seurasi taistelun meteli.

"Naraku!!!" Kuulin Kagomen huutavan.

Naraku oli siis tullut. Minun oli autettava Kagomea muuten hanyo tappaisi hänet. Nousin. Jokaikiseen kohtaan kehossani koski. Eikä se ollut mitään pientä kipua, vaan viiltävää tuskaa. Hoipertelin luolan suuaukolla. Silloin silmissä sumeni lähes kokonaan, mutta kokosin itseni ja ravistelin päätäni. En saanut pyörtyä minun täytyi auttaa Kagomea.

Kun näköni palautui taas niin että näin edes jotain, toivoin ettei se olisi palannutkaan vaan olisin pyörtynyt tai vaikka kuollut, sillä näky oli niin kauhea.

Kagome makasi verisenä kivikossa ja Naraku oli tulossa minua kohti. Mutta en välittänyt miehestä tippaakaan, katsoin vain tytön lähes elotonta ruumista.

Silloin vihani yltyi. Ruumiini liikkui kuin itsestään. Viha ja inho Narakua kohtaan olivat täyttäneet koko ruumiini.

Hyppäsin ja potkaisin hanyota viimeisillä voimillani. Mies lensi pitkän matkan ja tömähti maahan, sillä hän ei ollut varautunut enää siihen, että kykenisin vielä hyökkäämään.

Jätin hanyon omaanarvoon ja kävelin vaivalloisesti Kagomen luo. Ilokseni huomasin, että tyttö hengitti.

"Koeta kestää. En anna sinun kuolla. Tapan tuon ruojan!" Kuiskasin. Silloin valtava kipu lävisti oikeanpuoleisen olkapääni. Naraku oli päässyt ylös ja hyökkäsi nyt täydellä voimalla, sillä hän ei selvästikkään jaksanut enää "leikkiä".

Hyppäsin ja potkaisin, mutta kaaduin saman tien maahan. Minulla ei ollut enää yhtään voimaa olin jo lähellä kuolemaa. Sydämmeni hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa.

"Tälläkertaa sinä et pääse pakoon. Kuolet tuskallisesti." Naraku virkkoi ja potkaisi minua.

"Mutta ensin saat katsella kuinka hän kuolee." Hanyo nauroi ja osoitti Kagomea joka makasi puolikuoliaana kivikossa.

"Saasta!" Huusin mielessäni sillä minusta ei lähtenyt enää ääntä.

Naraku iski. Hän iski paksulla ja terävällä piikillä.

Tärisin. En tiennyt mitä tein. Minä vain pakotin itseni juoksuun ja asetui Kagomen ja Narakun hyökkäyksen väliin.

Piikki meni suoruoraan lävitseni, mutta se ei estänyt sen kulkua. Se lävisti myös Kagomen. Tyttö kuoli heti, mutta minä en. Oli yookai. En kuollut ihan hevillä. Naraku veti piikkinsä takaisin. Minä itkin ja kyyristyi Kagomen viereen.

"Odota minua. Minä tulen luoksesi." Kuiskasin tytön korvaan vaikka tiesin, että hän oli kuollut.

"Minä tulen..." Ne olivat viimeiset sanani. Narakun uusi piikki lävisti sydämeni. Kaaduin Kagomen viereen ja silmissäni sumeni. Sumeni ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

_Sango saapui vuorille, mutta liian myöhään. Häntä kohtasi karmea näky. Kagome ja Kouga makasivat vierekkäin. He olivat kuolleet. Narakukin oli poissa hän oli vain ottanut sirpaleet ja lähtenyt. Nainen käveli kivikkoon itkien ja polvistui kuolleiden ystäviensä viereen. Sango katsoi susi-yookaita ja tyttöä itkuisin silmin näytti siltä, kuin kumpikin olisi hymyillyt kuollessaan. _


End file.
